Inside the Game
by Game-Fanboy
Summary: Summary: When an ordinary gamer gets sucked inside SR:3 alongside his created character the amount of mayhem and carnage that is soon to ensure will break my mayhem and carnage scale
1. Into the game

AN: Takes place just before the mission ' deckers .die' got this idea while playing as my female character and just blowing shit up (as is normal when playing SR:3) Please R&R

Warning: There will be smut in future chapters

Character stats:

Female

Build - Skinny-20% _ Strength-31% _ Sex appeal-80 _ eyes-Dark Blue _ Hair-Anime (Red)

Nick leaned back in his chair and admired his female character who he had just finished clothing in a blue+tan Stylish Steam Punk top, a tan Steam Punk Chic skirt, rebel kid boots in black with can't touch this glasses also black and dominatrix gloves in black. He took hold of his mouse and keyboard then left the shop 'Nobody loves me' seeing the STAG soldiers he had been escaping from and pulling out his level four pistols he started blowing STAG soldiers away, he saw four homies show up in a car and start firing on STAG only to be instantly decimated by a tank he head his character's voice over the explosions "still think I'm just a pretty face?"

he continued playing until his game hit a massive lag spike "fuck sake!" he shouted and kicked his computer which started sparkling and glowing blue "ruh-roh" he said when a deep almost robotic laugh sounded over his headphones "what the-"he started but was cut off when his vision blurred and all he could see was '0's, '1's and the odd '2' thrown in, then they all disappeared as quickly as they had come and he opened his eyes. There he was lying on the floor with explosions sounding behind him, Nick stood up and took in his surroundings and his suspicions were confirmed there in front of him was his character and STAG he had indeed been pulled into Saints Row: The Third, "awesome!" he said aloud walking over to one of the fallen homies and picking up his pistol Nick open fired on the STAG soldiers killing three of them before noticing the car he had been driving in-game, a black Hammerhead with a red racing stripe and red trim, Nick climbed into the car and pulled up alongside his character and said "get in" she looked at Nick then climbed in next to him still firing her gun as soon as her ass hit the chair he was off crashing through police cars, STAG and civilians spraying blood over the bonnet and windscreen, Nick started off to Saints HQ having been there so many times the route was etched into his memory. As they crossed the bridge his character leaned out the window to shoot at the STAG N-Forcers following them, as she leaned out the window Nick couldn't help but stair at her ass colliding with the side of an Emu brought his eyes back to the road.

Nick pulled into the garage and parked, him and his character nicknamed 'the Boss' got out and the car disappeared instantly into the storage, before they entered the elevator the boss turned to Nick and said "so my saviour, what's your name?"

"Nicholas Green" he replied before adding "but call me 'Nick'"

The boss held out her hand and he shook it "Pleasure to meet you Nick" they entered the elevator and as soon as the door closed she added "want to be a member of the Saints?"

"sure, why not?" he answered nonchalantly not looking in her direction, but the boss smiled anyway. They stood in silence as Nick looked at himself in the mirrors lining the walls of the elevator he was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, he also wore blue jeans which hung loosely at his waist and on his feet he had white dad shoes, his brown hair was in spikes that looked like they could skewer a fish and his grass green eyes looked back at him.

The elevator stopped with a ding and they both walked out, then the duo were greeted with the sight of Pierce holding Shaundi back while Josh Birk cowered behind Oleg who stood his ground despite Shaundi's numerous threats the boss spoke up drawing all eyes toward her "Okay, okay break it up love birds" Shaundi glared at the boss with these last words but she continued "this is the new guy Nick"

"Good to meet you!" Oleg said in his accent moving to face Nick

"H-hey" Birk said quietly still cowering behind Oleg

"Whassup" Pierce said with a wave releasing his grip on Shaundi

"Yeah, hey whatever" Shaundi said venting her anger toward Nick "we should be out killing Killbane and dealing with the Deckers, not having a tea gathering with the new recruits"

the boss held her hands out to calm Shaundi "shhhhh, calm down Shaundi we'll get to Killbane as for the Deckers, Oleg did Kinzie get the chair working?"

"Yes she is finishing it off now, if we leave now we should be there by the time she's finished"

"okay, cool. Pierce your with me, you too new guy Oleg stay here and make sure Shaundi doesn't kill Birk" the boss indicated for Pierce and Nick to follow her when the elevator doors closed the last thing they saw was Oleg picking Shaundi up to stop her from getting to Birk

* * *

A/N- Okay this was a small chapter and it was kind of rushed, chapter 2 will be longer (hopefully) please R&R


	2. The Reward

The Reward

A/N: There is some smut in this Chapter so if you don't want to read, don't. Please R&R

The Boss's Hammerhead powerslided around Kinzie's warehouse and she drove straight at the garage door that didn't open in time so the car ended up slamming into it "girl you are one crazy ass driver" was all Pierce said as he got out of the car massaging his neck as he did the garage door opened and the boss drove the still perfectly preserved car into it, she got out and Nick climbed out to join her

"ready to meet Kinzie?" she asked him

"sure" he said blinking multiple times trying to get his vision straight again

"come on" The boss said walking into the warehouse with Nick following her -checking her ass out at the same time- and Pierce following Nick. When they reached where Kinzie had set up the chair a soft "cool" escaped The Boss's mouth, seeing Kinzie she went to stand next to her "hey, Kinzie this is-"

"awesome, get in the chair" Kinzie interrupted her, shrugging her shoulders The Boss went and sat in the giant chair in the middle of the room putting her hands behind her head and trying to look relaxed, Kinzie went on to explain what the chair was supposed to do while Nick looked around the room seeing a lot of weird things, a dildo bat, gimp mask, very revealing pictures of Kinzie and some other people both male and female, chuckling to himself Nick walked back to where Kinzie was sitting in front of her computer while Pierce stood behind her looking completely confused but looking up as Nick approached him

"what are you laughing at?" he asked

"nothing, don't worry about it" Nick replied

Kinzie started talking over the mic attached to the left side of her head "alright you should be seeing the representation of the decker user-net now" Nick looked over at The Boss who was strapped into the chair, as her face contorted into one of anger and there were some muffled shouts from the other side of the mic to which Kinzie replied "oops sorry about that let me load up another" she began tapping the keyboard frantically as more muffled shouts emanated from the mic "I haven't finished your avatar yet that ones just temporary, just start moving through the data i'll sort it out soon"

before anymore could be said Nick turned to Pierce "i'm gonna go to Friendly Fire for some ammo and weapons"

"sure, wait give me your phone" Pierce said holding put his hand Nick reached into his pockets thankful he'd managed to hold onto his phone, he unlocked it and handed it to Pierce who tapped the screen a few times before handing it back and saying "it's now got Saintsbook, it should help get around the city"

"thanks" Nick said taking his phone back and checking the map of Steelport that Saintsbook had and plotting a course for the closest Friendly Fire, he left and went into the garage picking his second favourite car - a black Temptress "hello, you beauty" Nick whispered to the it as he got in, never in his life did he think he would ever drive one of these sitting in front of the wheel Nick felt the leather seats before starting up the car and driving out of the garage, Nick put the nitrous on as soon as the front of the car was out of the garage, the Temptress sped forward and through a group of pedestrians "sorry, not really" he said still speeding down the road, mounting the curb and flicking the nitrous on as soon as he hit a straight flattening all pedestrians, police officers and gang members in his path, Nick laughed maniacally as he sent three decker members flying and returning to the road before he hit a pillar and braking outside Friendly Fire then getting out of the Temptress to look at the damage the good people of Steelport had done to it, the bonnet was completely covered with blood and heavily dented, passing somebody Nick threw the keys to them and said "have fun" before entering Friendly Fire.

An hour later he left the shop after upgrading his pistols to level four and refilling their ammo, he also bought a K-8 Krukov, a TEK Z-10 and refilled the ammo on his grenades, as he left Nick noticed that The Boss was leaning against her Hammerhead, she looked up at him as he neared her "alright Nick" she greeted

"hey boss, what you doing here?" he asked

"just thought that you'd want a lift back to HQ" she told him, as she spoke Nick was distracted by the three deckers crossing the road toward them all three of them were carrying SMGs, Nick pushed The Boss's head down pulled out one of his pistols and shot three bullets taking out all three deckers "what the fuck!" The Boss shouted

"deckers" Nick replied as he finished three decker cars pulled up in the road and out of each car came about four deckers each Nick all but tackled The Boss to the ground "that's the second time I've saved your fine ass now" Nick told the boss as they both crouched behind the Hammerhead the window glass shattering over their heads as the deckers open fired

"looks like I owe you then" he heard her shout over the gunfire "get in" she added Nick climbed into the car and over the chairs so the boss could get in aswell she put her foot down and sped off knocking down decker gang members as she went, Nick leaned out the window and shot at the tyres of the cars following them but he was forced to duck back into the car when the boss turned into an alleyway and skidded to a halt

"what are we doing here?" Nick asked as they both got out of the car

"giving you your reward" the boss said coming around the front of the car to where Nick was standing

"what'd you me-" Nick started but was cut off when the boss crashed her lips against his and forced him against the wall, Nick's eyes closed and the boss licked his bottom lip asking for entry and he allowed her, the boss's tongue darted into his mouth and began wrestling with his, they shared the passionate kiss before the boss broke the connection and Nick's eyes remained closed for a few seconds after she broke the kiss before opening them, clearing his throat and awkwardly saying "well that was...um, what are you doing now?" he asked as the boss began to slide down onto her knees she merely replied by undoing his pants and pulling them down, then putting her hand inside his underwear to feel his manhood, Nick let a moan escape his lips, The Boss smiled and pulled Nick's underwear down releasing his half hardened cock she stared at it intently and began jerking it to fully harden it, as it grew in her grasp she gasped "wow, that's got to be like eight inches" she looked up at Nick still jerking him, he moaned again The Boss opened her mouth and licked across the tip of his erection, he let out another long moan that got caught in his throat as The Boss engulfed his entire eight inches in one smooth motion, she tried to relax her throat so not to gag.

Once she was accustomed to his size her head began bobbing up and down, slow at first but gradually speeding up until her head was just a blur, it was a few minutes before Nick said "fuck!, gonna cum!" The Boss readied herself as Nick filled her mouth with his hot seed, she swallowed it down in a few gulps and got up off her knees

"enjoy your reward?" The Boss asked as Nick stayed leaning against the wall and she walked toward the car

"that was...um...unexpected" Nick answered pulling his pants and underwear back up "amazing but unexpected" he added getting into the car with her, she smiled then reversed out of the alleyway


End file.
